James and Percy
'James and Percy '''is the eighth episode of the eighteenth season. Plot It was summer on Sodor, and the weather was perfectly fine. "Not too hot! But not too cold!" most of the passengers said. This of course, meant lots more work for engines on Sodor. Many passengers came to see the beautiful scenery of Sodor, and meet the famous engines. But, if you would find the engine working the hardest, it would be James the Red Engine. James was worked off his wheels from dawn to sunset. He took passengers and goods all across Sodor. He shunted, he pushed, and he pulled, and was worked off his wheels. One day, he puffed into Crovan's Gate - late. "You're late!" snapped Duncan. "I know, but I can't help it!" "Oh really?" asked Duncan. "Skarloey says to be Really Useful, you've got to keep those wheels whiring." "Yes, but I had barely come back from Vicarstown!" "That's your fault! You aren't quick enough!" "I am, I just stalled on Gordon's Hill . . ." "I knew you couldn't climb hills," chortled Peter Sam as he passed by. "Huh!" "Maybe you should tell the Fat Controller your overworked," said Rusty. "Oh, I will." Then, James' Guard blew his whistle and set off crossly away. "But the Fat Controller's supposed to be here," groaned James that night at Tidmouth Sheds. "Go to sleep James," said Oliver. "You can speak to him tomorrow." "But with soo much work," complained James. "I wouldn't have time for him." "He does spend his day at McBunn, usually or driving roughly with Winston," said Oliver. Then, the Fat Controller came in on Winston. "Ah! Stop! Winston!" "Watch out Donald!" "Ahhh!" "Sorry to wake you up like that Donald," said the Fat Controller. "Now, back, Winstonnnnnnnnn!" (lurches back to sheds) "Alright. James, what's wrong?" "I have too much work!" began James. "Oh! Come on! Its just that blasted hill!" said Dodger. "Still . . ." retorted James. "You just can't climb hills, can't you," teased Henry. "Silence!" boomed the Fat Controller. "There's only one solution to this. I will bring another engine to help James with his work, as long as this period of hard work goes on. Good night." Then, he climbed back into Winston. "Let's go, Winstonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" "Early days, Sir. Early days!" "Just wait till you see who's helping you," snickered Gordon. But James thought it would be Thomas, or Paxton, or Donald, and he was glad he would be getting the help he felt he truly deserved. "Hullo, Old Slow Coach, nice day, isn't it," said James, next morning. "Are you on my train?" "Yep, we're due to leave in ten minutes." Just then, they heard a whistle, and James saw Percy and The Truck heading towards them. "Hullo, Percy." "Hullo, James. I've heard your overworked." "Yes, I am. Luckily, the Fat Controller's bringing someone to help me out." "Yeah, you big engines are so unreliable. That's why the Fat Controller has asked me to repla- erm, help you out." "What?!" "Yeah, why not?" "Why?!" "Because I'm bored on the Branch Line." (screen flashes to a flashback) "I've got nothing to do," complained Percy. "Don't you have any trucks to pull?" asked Daisy. "No, The stone traffic has gone reasonably down and Thomas can handle passengers." (screen flashes back to present day) "That's why." "No?!" "Don't worry, James. Relax, I'll take this train. Besides, I know Old Slow Coach better than anyone." "Yes, James," she said. "Relax, you've been working so hard. There's no reason to stress yourself." Percy shunted The Truck into a siding, and then coupled up to the train. "Good bye, James!" they called as they left. James could still not believe what had happened. "Of all engines!" he gasped. "Better believe it," teased The Truck. The next day, Percy was bumping the trucks hard. "Careful with those trucks!" said James. "Stop being bossy, James," Percy replied. "You see, I know how to handle trucks better." "Uh, no you don't." "Erm, yes I do." The two engines began arguing, when then there was trouble! Percy wasn't concentrating and he biffed the trucks right through the buffers making quite a mess! "You see what you did," complained Percy. "Me?! That was all you!" "Will you two shut up?!" shouted The Truck. "Its getting quite annoying for us trucks." "Yeah, James." "What?" "You know what your doing. Causing problems much?" "Why you . . ." The arguments didn't cease there. The arguments continued all night and all day. But that's another story. (ending theme plays) To be continued . . . Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Donald *Oliver *Dodger *Peter Sam *Duncan *Daisy *Rusty *Old Slow Coach *The Truck *Sir Topham Hatt *Paxton (''non-speaking role) *Thomas (mentioned) *Skarloey (mentioned) Locations *Crovan's Gate *Tidmouth Sheds *Tidmouth *Gordon's Hill (mentioned) *Vicarstown (mentioned) Trivia *Events from this episode concured with the short, James and Percy. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes